r5 imagines! :D
by r5always11
Summary: Request an imagine and I'll write one! Look at the 1st chapter please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to do a song imagine thing. So you can a ask for an imagine! **

**So just tell me these about you below by reviewing!**

**Name: **

**Member:**

**Look:**

**Personality:**

**R5 song: **

**Plot:**

**And I'll write an imagine for you! Okay? So review if you want one! Bye! **


	2. ChrissyRoss

**Hey** I hope you like it!

Why does everything need to be so complicated? I just want to learn guitar erggh.

"Mum can you please get me a guitar teacher, please, guitar is the soul of music?" I begged my mum.

"No Chrissy" she said leaving for work.

I frowned and grabbed my bag to go to school, I realized I was late and ran to the classroom.

"I'm really sorry I'm late miss" I said.

"Your always late Chrissy what's you excuse this time?" She asked.

"My mum, I had to beg her to get me a guitar teacher and she refused"

"Okay well I appreciate your honesty, take a seat" she said and went to her desk.

I went to my seat and looked next to me. There was a blonde guy sitting there. He had hazel eyes and a cute smile. He was dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans. I decided to introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Chrissy what's your name?" I asked.

He looked over to me and met my eyes. He just stayed like that. I waved my hand over his eyes.

"Oh sorry" he said and scratched his neck nervously. "I'm Ross"

I smiled and looked at the whiteboard. I felt his eyes on me and I felt uncomfortable. I turned to him but he just turned away. Anyway it soon was lunch and I sat down with my friends. Ross walked up to me.

"Chrissy, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Yeah sure" I said. I got up and followed Ross.

"What did you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"You know you said that you wanted a guitar teacher, I might know one" he said.

"Really, who?"

"Me"

"You know how to play guitar?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's the soul of music" he said.

"I said that as well, so you can come round my house today to teach me" I offered.

"Yeah sure next me where" he said handing me his number. Before I could even answer he left. "Ross is gonna teach me guitar, this should be fun" I thought. School soon finished and I came home. I text Ross the directions. I got dressed in a baggy t-shirt and shorts, just how I like it. Just on cue there was a knock on the door. I ran downstairs and opened the door. I saw Ross dressed in a purple t-shirt and jeans with his guitar. I gestured him to come in and he came and went to the living room. I followed behind him and watch him get his guitar out.

"Okay just hold the guitar like that" he said fixing my hand positions. "Try strumming a few strings"

I played a few strings and the sound wasn't right.

"Ergh, I give up I can never get this right" I shouted. Ross just laughed and got up. He came to where I was sitting and sat next to me. Putting his hands around me, and his fingers on mine. I felt shivers go down my body. He moved closer. I felt chills.

"See you strum them like this" he said playing a tune. I turned my head to face him. He was just inches away.

"What song was that?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"Its called Fallin For You" he said. "It describes you perfectly"

"How, I don't have someone fallin for me?" I asked.

Ross took the guitar and put it down. He shifted closer towards me.

"There is someone, me" he said. He leaned in and so did I. Our lips met in the middle. It was perfect. My tummy erupted with butterflies. He pulled back.

"You might me crazy, but baby I'm fallin for you" he said.

**Hope you like it :)**


	3. GeorgiaRyland

"You know what I'm done with you, we're done" I shouted at my now ex boyfriend. I stormed out of his house and slammed the door. I ran to my house and cried for hours. It was the next morning.

"Georgie, honey come downstairs we've got a surprise for you" mum shouted.

I pushed myself out of my bed and looked in the mirror I was a mess. I went downstairs.

"Yeah" I said.

"What happened to you?" Dad asked.

"I'm a teenager, I go through breakups with boys" I said annoyed. "What was the the surprise thing?"

"We're going to the Caribbean!" They shouted.

"Yay" I said. Going back upstairs. "A holiday, I hope it makes me feel better" I thought. A few days passed and everything was packed. We left to go to the airport. We checked in and went on our flight. My parents sat together and I had to sit alone because the person that was supposed to sit with me didn't come. I put my headphones on and blocked out everything. Through the flight I felt someone's eyes on me, I don't know who. I turned around to see a Brown-haired boy with a hat turn away quickly to a blonde haired guy.

I turned back and felt him stare at me again. I ignored it. The flight was over and my parents rented a car to drive us to a cool ranch in the countryside of the Caribbean it had loads of activities to do. I unpacked and went exploring alone. I stood by the pier admiring the lake with the sun shining over it. Someone stood next to me.

"Its beautiful isn't it?"He said. I turned to face him and it was the same guy from the plane.

"You were the one staring at me on the plane, why were you?" I asked.

"Because I just had this feeling that I could be yours and you could be mine" he said. "Anyway let me introduce myself, I'm Ryland, you?"

"Georgia, but a lot of people call me Georgie"

"Beautiful name for beautiful girl" he said. I blushed a bit which is unusual because I'm a tomboy. Then I walked away.

"Hey, Georgie, would you like to come to a campfire tonight?" He asked.

"Sure" I answered and walked away. The evening soon came and I put on some short and a hoodie for the campfire. I made my way outside and talked to Ryland and his family for a bit. I then walked away to the edge of the lake to breathe a bit. Ryland stood next to me.

"Thanks for inviting me, your family is really nice" I said.

"No, haha, they're annoying" he said. I giggled.

"Well, I was wondering, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"I would love that" I said. He smiled and kissed my check before walking away. He turned back.

"Oh and Georgie, I told you that I could be yours and you could be mine, so I took the chance, I couldn't of ever let you pass me by" he said. I smiled. Whenever something bad happens, something good happens right after.


	4. RubyRiker

"Mum I'm going out to hang with Tony!" I said and grabbed my phone.

"Alright, be careful, I don't trust Tony" mum said. I ignored her and left. Tony's sweet caring and so fit what's there not to love? I walked to Tony's house and walked in his garden. I saw him sunbathing on a beach chair near his pool. He was with some blonde guy with hazel eyes and a smile only to die for. Ruby your with Tony snap out of it, I thought. I walked over to Tony and sat on the beach chair beside him.

"Hey baby" he said and kissed my cheek.

"Hey" I said.

The blonde guy was staring at me without saying a word. I sunbathed for a while and noticed the blonde was still staring at me. Tony went inside to get a drink and the blonde sat up.

"Hi, I'm Riker" he said.

"Ruby" I said

"Gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl" he said.

I nodded confusingly. Is it possibly that a person in a relationship can fall in love with someone else? It's weird. Anyway, Tony came back with the drinks.

"Thanks" I said as he handed me the drink.

"Babe, Riker said we could go to his concert tonight" Tony said. Hmmm... a concert sounds amazing actually. Haven't been to one in quite a while.

"Yay" I said. My phone beeped. I got a message from my mum telling me to come home.

"Hey, I gotta go, bye" I said putting my drink down getting up to leave. "Pick me up at 8, and it was nice meeting you Riker, see you at the concert" I said as I left. I turned around while walking and Riker was staring at me. I turned back. It feels different when I'm near Riker, I just met him but somethings different. A few hours later, I got dressed for the concert. I wore a black sparkly tee with black skinny jeans boots, my hair down and hoop airings. Tony texted me saying he was outside so I opened the front door. I walked outside and went in his car. My heart was telling me something bad was going to happen and whenever I thought of Tony it would get worse.

"We're here, you look beautiful" Tony said.

"Thanks" I managed to get out, before that bad feeling took over.

We went inside the venue and pushed to the front. R5 came onstage and started to sing... well rock I should say. Just completely amazing. During I want u bad, Riker was staring at me while singing. I turned around but then I realized that he still was staring at me. I Dismissed it and kept dancing. After the concert, everyone left and Tony said his going backstage to meet Riker. I was waiting and waiting for Tony but he didn't come. I looked around and realized Riker was signing autographs. So where was Tony?

I ran backstage and saw Tony kissing another girl. My heart broke.

"So this is what you were doing?" I shouted.

"Ruby I can explain" he said.

"Shut up, just shut up I hate you" I screamed. I bursted into tears. Riker ran backstage and saw what happened.

"Bye, you mean nothing to me" I shouted and ran out. I ran to the only place I could get peace which was the park nearby. I dropped on the bench with my head in my hands. A few minutes later I felt a hand on my back. I put my head up and saw Riker next to me. I hugged him burying my head in his chest.

"Why is love so complicated and filled with heartbreak?" I asked through tears.

"Hey, I know it's hard, but I promise it'll be fine" he said comforting me.

"How are you so sure?" I asked.

"I'll make it fine" he said. I looked up into his eyes, he looked down into mine. He leaned in and so did I. Our lips met in the middle. I had butterflies in my stomach. Everything was perfect.

"I was in love with someone else's girl you rocked my world, I couldn't have you then, I wanted you bad. But now I have you I'll never let you pass me by again" he said.


	5. MarlaRoss

"So we can't hang out today again?" Ross asked.

"No I'm really sorry but Alex is coming round, I'm sorry!" I shouted. He frowned.

"Its cool, I'll see you later" He said leaving.

"Ross wait" I called but he didn't answer. Alex is my boyfriend and the reason I couldn't spend a lot of time with my best friend Ross. I hated this and I wished I could spend time with Ross, just like we used too. Anyway, I soon realized I forgot my notebook in school and ran back to get it. As I walked in I realized everyone was talking about me and Alex.

"I hope Marla breaks up with Alex soon, he isn't trustworthy" someone said.

"Yeah did you here what he did to Sarah?" another person asked.

What? Alex is perfect he wouldn't do anything to me would he? I thought. My best friend Tia came running up to me.

"Marla you have to break up with Alex!" she shouted.

"What, why and what did he do to Sarah?" I asked.

"He… he hit her and slapped her" She stammered.

I froze. I couldn't believe it. I ran out of school and ran home. I went upstairs to my room and opened the door.

"Surprise!" Alex shouted who was sitting on my bed. Oh great, Ross where are you when I need you the most.

"Hey" I said and hugged him.

"What's up?" He asked pulling back still with his arms around my waist.

"Nothing, I just haven't spent much time with Ross lately" I said. He pulled away and sat down on my bed with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh well, who cares about him, I can make you forget about him" He said. I had confused look on my face. Alex always hated Ross, but he wouldn't be like that, would he?

"What, no" I said.

"I want you to stop spending time with Ross okay?" He shouted. He stood up and got closer to me. He won't hit me he wouldn't dare.

"No, Ross is my best friend and that's final" I screamed. He lifted his arm and slapped me and threw me against the wall. I shouted in pain. He started to realized what he had done.

"Marls, I'm sorry" He said walking over to me. Tears ran down my face. I got up and grabbed his shirt by the collar. I dragged him downstairs and opened the front down, I threw him out.

"We're done" I shouted and slammed the door in his face. I ran upstairs in my room and dropped on the bed, crying in my pillow. I stayed there for an hour then wiped my tears. I got up and ran threw the front door to the most peaceful place to me, the Lake District. I loved that place. I sat down by the lake crying. A few minutes later I felt a hand on my back. I looked up and saw Ross sitting next to me. He opened his arms and put them around me, I was buried into his chest crying.

"Its okay beautiful" He whispered. He pulled back and so did I.

"Remember when we used to come here, as kids, pushing each other in this lake?" He asked. I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah and we were around the fire" I continued.

"Listen, from the time we were little, till now, and forever, I have always loved you, you had this other guy in your life, and I was about to let you pass me by, but I couldn't and I'll admit it, I love you" He said. You'd probably expect me to be shocked but I wasn't, I was happy. I nodded.

"I love you too" I said. He looked at me straight in the eyes and leaned in. So did I. As our lips met I felt sparks and all that movie stuff. But it was perfect.

"You everywhere I look everywhere we go, a million other guys keep staring, but I knew that I could be yours and you could be mine, and I didn't let you pass me by" He said.


	6. CharmaineRoss

"Next" Mark says. Me and my best friend Sally are at an r5 meet and greet, I am literally dying of excitement.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Rocky asks. Sally jumps up and smiles.

"Totally freaking awesome because we get to meet you guys!" She shouts. I just smile. I'm extremely shy I just don't want to ruin anything so it's better if I say nothing. We walk along the line and finally reach Ross who is the last one. My friend talks to him while I just smile. My friend walks off and I wait until Ross signs my poster.

"You don't talk much do you?" He asks. I shrug.

"Well here you go, nice to meet you" He says handing me my poster. I smile and walk off but before I get further away I look at the poster. It had a phone number on it. I turned around and Ross was already string at me smiling. I turned back and ran out. I have Ross Lynch's phone number oh my freaking days. I finally get home and run up to my room. I wait for a while jumping up and down about having Ross' phone number but I don't get to excited, I have a boyfriend Shane, who is great but not perfect. I finally find the strength to dial his number.

"Hello" Ross answers.

"Hey Ross" I say.

"Your that girl who was at the meet and greet, well I'm glad you spoke to me" I giggled.

"My names Charmaine by the way"

"That's a beautiful name, so Charmaine, I was wondering would you like to go out with me?" I cringe at the question. Ross is my favourite, I love him, but I can't.

"Ross, I have a boyfriend" I say.

"What, oh, erm, okay we can still be friends, I'll see you round, bye" He hangs up sounding upset. I drop my phone and go to bed. I really wish that I didn't have a boyfriend. The next day I wake up and get dressed. My phone rings.

"Hello" I answer.

"Char, I'm breaking up with you" Shane says. Destiny? Really?

"Um, okay, why?" I ask.

"Its not going to work out" He says.

"Okay, bye" I say as I put the phone down.

Well that was simple enough. I thought it would be harder. I dial Ross' number. I want Ross Lynch badly.

"Hello" he says.

"Hi Ross, its Charmaine" I say.

"Oh hey"

"I just wanted to say that my boyfriend broke up with me" I gulped.

"Really, oh um I'm sorry" He says trying to sound as normal as possibly.

"Its cool"

"Hey, so can you meet me at the beach in an hour?" He asks.

"Yeah, see you, bye" I hang up. Did I just score a date with Ross? Yes, yes I did.

I wear a yellow short sleeved dress and yellow wedges matching. I wear a flower crown on my head and leave the house. I go to the beach and walk on the sand, watching the beautiful sunset. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Ross with a yellow teacher with a leather jacket, jeans and converse. More destiny?

"You look beautiful" He says staring at me in the eyes.

"Thanks" I say. We look at the sunset.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" He asks.

"Yeah, breathtaking" I answer.

"Just like you" He says. He looks down at me in the eyes. He leans in and so do I. My stomach erupts with butterflies. Everything was perfect. Just perfect. He pulls back. He reaches into his pocket and brings out a ring.

"I brought this a few years ago and waited till I found someone special, I found you, this is a promise ring, I promise I'll always love you through thick and thin, I'll be there for you whenever" He says. "Do you accept?"

"Of course I do" I answer. He slips it on my finger.

"It so beautiful, thank you" I say.

"I wanted you bad, and now I've got you, I'm never going to let you go" He says. Maybe my destiny isn't so bad.

**I hope this is what you wanted :D **


	7. KavyaRoss

School was such a drag. Just a place where people feel depressed about themselves. Everyone always wondered why Ross loved me, they always used to say how imperfect I am and how Ross was playing a big prank on me. They thought I didn't know anything but under all these smiles I did know.

"Why can't I be someone better?" I murmured to myself.

"Why does the 'Ross Lynch' even love me?" I frowned. I just hated how everyone thought Ross was joking with me. Like it was a bet. The bell rang and I ran out of class. I went to my locker to put some books away when I felt 2 strong arms around my waist. I turned around to face Ross.

"Hey baby" He said kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey" I said which came out as a whisper.

"Kav, what's up, you sound really upset?" He asked. I stared at my feet. He grabbed my face and pushed it up gently and my eyes met his.

"I I just—doesn't matter bye" I panicked, slammed my locker and ran outside. The rain hit me hard. I ran home to my bedroom and dropped on the bed.

"I need to change" I shouted to myself.

The next morning I woke up and got dressed not in my usual clothes, I got some shorty shorts and a crop top with a leather jacket and boots. I combed my hair down and put on a lot of make up. I looked myself in the mirror numerous amounts of times before I left my house. I walked into school. Everyone's eyes were at me. The boys were drooling over me and so many of the "populars" were walking beside me talking and laughing. I reached my locker and got some books, slammed the locker and saw Ross standing next to me shocked.

"Hey babe" I said hugging him. He didn't hug back. "What's wrong?"

"Kavya, what happened to you, what happened to Kavya?" He asked. I sighed I hated this look. But I had to change if I wanted to keep Ross.

"Nothing this is me, and I love it" I lied. I hated this. Before Ross could say anything else I walked to class.

"See you Saturday for our spa day Kavs" One of the populars said. I smiled.

After mine and Ross' locker conversation I hadn't seen him all day. I ran home and just hated how I became but I had to stay like this. I opened my room do and found a box on my bed with a note.

"Come to the beach in this, I'll be waiting, your Rossy xo" The note said. I grinned and opened the box. A beautiful t-shirt sleeved white dress which flown was in there. I quickly got dressed in the dress and wore patterned leggings with pumps. I put on light make up and hair down. My usual. I left my house and made my way to the beach. I avoided anyone I saw from school otherwise they would taunt me again. I made it to the beach as the sun was setting. I saw a candlelight dinner set up in front of me with Ross standing next to it and smiled.

"You look absolutely outstanding" Ross said.

"Why thank you, this is all so beautiful" I admired.

"Thanks my sister and brothers helped quite a bit" He said. "Kavya, who were you at school today?" He asked.

"I-I don't know, look I was afraid that you didn't love me because of who I was, that's why I changed, why do you even love me?" I questioned. He laughed and grabbed my hand he sat me down on the sand and sat next to me looking down into my eyes.

"Listen Kav, I love all those little things about you like that twinkle in your big brown eyes that gets my day started with a smile, the way your beautiful black hair cascades down your back, the dresses you wear which shows your inner beauty more then your outer, that optimistic person you are which makes me wonder how I was so lucky, the way your so fun and crazy with everything even if its so serious, your cute smile which the world smiles upon, you are yourself you don't change for anyone especially not for me because I think your perfect, just perfect the way you are. I don't love you because of the things other people say or because it's a joke I love you because of all your crazy quirks which make me happy when I need it. I love how you're the perfect example of being yourself" He finished. Happy tears strolled down my face. He grinned and leaned in. He kissed me and I kissed back. Was it perfect? Yes. Just perfect. I realized that I just need to be myself no matter what anyone says.

"You might me crazy but baby, I fell for you because of exactly that" He said.

**I hope you like it, I really enjoyed writing this one haha, enjoy :D **


	8. SavannahRiker

"Riker this is my girlfriend Savannah" Ellington said.

"Savannah it's nice to meet you" Riker said putting his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand and smiled. I tried to pull away but he didn't let go. His eyes were stuck on mine.

"Uhh, Riker?" I asked waving my hand over his eyes. He flinched and smiled walking over to Ellington who was sitting at the table. I snapped out of confusion and sat next to Ell.

"So what drinks would you guys like?" Ell asked.

"White chocolate mocha" Both me and Riker bursted. He stared at me and smiled. I giggled.

"Whoa okay I'll be back" Ell said going to the counter.

"Listen Savannah, you are beautiful and sweet, the moment I laid eyes on you I just felt something, I love you" He finished. Ellington came back and started to talk about R5. "How could Riker love me, how is that even possible?" I thought.

(The next morning)

I walked in the shopping mall and saw Riker standing there waiting. He saw me coming his way. He ran over to me and I hugged him with all my strength.

"Savannah what's up?" He giggled. I pulled away keeping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too" I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Wait how though?" He asked.

*Flashback to this morning*

I woke up and got dressed ready to meet Ellington but when I came downstairs he was in the living room waiting. He saw and got up walking over to me.

"What happened Ell, I thought I was coming to meet you?" I asked.

"Listen Sav, I'm breaking up with you, I'm going to be honest I found someone else and that girl is perfect for me, I'm not perfect for you, I know you love Riker, he's perfect for you, so go get him" Ell shouted.

"Ellington you—" I broke off.

"I will go get my love, you go get yours" He laughed and hugged me.

"Your nuts Ell" I laughed.

"Oh I know" He smirked.

*End of Flashback*

"This is why he's my best friend, come here" He said and pulled me in to a tight hug.

"Hey I got band practise today can you come with me?" I asked.

"Yes, I play bass and sing" I smirked.

"You, holy wow" He said surprised.

We got to band practise and went inside to be greeted by a very annoyed Vanessa.

"Savannah where have you been?" She shouted.

"Sorry Vanessa, hey meet Riker" I said.

"What did I tell you about boys, huh?" She said.

"You are not my mother Vanessa"

"But I am the leader of this band, boys are not right for this group especially not other singers"

"First of all you are not the leader of the band we agreed there wasn't going to be, I just got a boyfriend, and what are you going to do kick me out?"

"Exactly that you're kicked out" She shouted.

"Come on Riker, let's go" I said.

"No hold on look, I may know Savannah for a few days but I know she's extremely talented what did she even do wrong, she fell in love that is it, I'm sure you have as well alright, I won't let her stop her ambition if its worth that much I'll break up with her" He said.

"Riker no please" I shouted.

"Okay, maybe, I did overact, truth is I've never seen a love story quite like yours, I guess I felt jealous and I'm sorry" Vanessa said hugging me and going inside. I hit Riker on the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for!" He shouted.

"For that, you didn't need to do that you know" I said.

"I had too, just know that I love you and I'm always willing to do that" He said.

"I love you too" I said as he kissed me on the cheek.

**Your in a band? That's epic. Nuff' said. Hope you like it!**


	9. HallieRoss

"Hey baby" Ross said hugging me from behind. I slammed my locker and turned around, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, we still are going to the mall now right?" I asked.

"Yes of course" He said. His phone rang right after, he answered it.

"Hello" He spoke into his phone. His cute happy smile dropped into a frown in an instant. He hung up.

"Rossy, are you okay?" I asked. Something was up.

"Yeah, I need to go, I'll – I'll see you later" He said making his way back into class.

"Ross, the door is that way" I said. He nodded, turned around and left. "Ross is never like this, something has happened, something huge and I need to find out what" I thought. I left school and went home, I ran to my bedroom slamming the door behind me. I got out my phone and called Ross. He didn't answer. I called him again. No answer. I was about to give up but then I tried again one last time and he answered.

"What do you want Hallie?" He shouted.

"Ross, what happened, why did you leave school like that?" I asked calmly.

"Nothing, bye" He said.

"Ross, wait, tell me!" I shouted.

"Nothing Hallie" He said.

"Ross!" I screamed.

"Okay, fine you want to know, my best friend died, he's gone, he left the world!" He shouted and hung up. Oh my gosh, I need to cheer him up, I need to make him let go, then his best friend can be free, I thought. It's hard when you lose someone so close to you, I just want to make it right for you Ross, and I will, I thought. I packed a picnic with my mum's cooked food and some desserts. I took the basket and went to the only place I could think of, where Ross would be.

The lake side. Where me and Ross first met. What a beautiful day that was, I thought smiling at the memory. I saw Ross leaning against a tree looking at his reflection in the lake. His eyes were puffy and red. He had definitely been crying. I put the picnic down and stood next to him.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Ross asked.

"I know you Ross and I know myself more, we both come here when we need some time away from the world" I answered. "Didn't you feel the need to tell me this?"

"I'm sorry Hallie, I was just confused and upset, something like this has never happened to me before" He said.

"It's okay honey, I know how you feel it's happened to me before, its hard I get it, but I let go and it's important to do that otherwise you'll never get over anything, let me lay the blanket out and let's sit down" I finished. He nodded slightly. I set out the blanket and sat down on it with Ross. He lay down putting his head on my lap. I ran my hands through his hair.

"Why do people go from this world, doesn't God know it hurts a lot?" He asked. He started to cry.

"Don't cry, come here" I said. I got him up and hugged him. He leaned into my shoulder and just let his tears out. I pulled away wiping his tears.

"Look Ross, look at me" I started. He continued to look down slowly lifting his head up. I cupped his chin and lifted it up. His eyes met mine.

"Everyone is a story and every story has an ending, I guess God just wrote some long books and wrote some short books, but you have to learn to keep them in your heart and let them stay there, Ross, you have to learn to let go, close your eyes" I said. He did what I asked. I lifted up his hand and put it on my chest where my heart is.

"What do you feel?" I asked.

"A melody, a sweet rhythm" He said.

"What do you see?"

"You laughing and smiling with your little friend laughing your head of having the time of your life" He said. I lifted his hand my heart and onto his.

"What do you see now?"

"Me and my best friend being idiots going crazy" He said.

"Open your eyes" I said. He did.

"You let go of her" He said.

"Yeah I did, let go of him, and you'll remember him just like that"

He looked up.

"I let go of you" He said. He looked back at me and hugged me.

"I seriously don't know what I'd do without you Halls" He said.

"That's because you'll never be without me dummy, now let's eat, I have made a great dinner for you"

"It's going to be burned isn't it" He smirked.

"Ross, my mum actually made it"

"Then feed me" He pleaded making the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, here" I said giving him a piece of fruit. He bit my finger.

"Ross you bit me" I shouted.

"Come and get me!" He shouted. I chased him around the lake everything was so funny. I'm glad he let go.

**This is definitely one of my favourites! I loved the plot. So beautiful I hope you like it!**


	10. KatieRoss

"Katie you're on next" The stage guy said.

"Really, I just had to come and sing here, at open mic, wow" I thought.

"You can do this Katie" I said to myself. I wanted to sing at an open mic for a while but I always worried that I'd mess it up or no one would listen.

"Katie!" The presenter person said. I walked out on stage everyone was talking. I look at the very back and saw Ross Lynch standing with his brothers. He wasn't even interested. I started singing the Here comes forever.

"Here comes that movie seen the one you hate so cliché…" I sung. Everyone got up and started clapping and cheering. Ross turned around and started cheering as well.

"Here comes forever" I finished. Everyone jumped up and down cheering my name. I felt great, just beautiful. I walked off stage and went to sit in the audience. When it was finished, I felt a hand on my back. I turned around to be face to face with Ross.

"Hey, that was awesome well done!" He said.

"Thank you!" I answered.

"Your voice is extremely beautiful, what's your name?" He asked. I blushed at the compliment.

"I'm Katie" I said.

"Lovely name, so Katie, would you like to come round my house for dinner?"

"Oh my gosh, R5's house, Ross' house, oh my, Katie be cool!" I thought.

"I would love too!" I answered. I followed Ross to his car and we drove to the Lynch's house. We finally got there and went inside to be greeted by Stormie.

"Hey Rossy, who is this?" She asked.

"She's Katie I met her at open mic" He said.

"Nice to meet you, would you like to join the family for a movie?" She asked.

"Sure" I answered. We went inside the living room and met Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland and Mark. They were so nice but extremely crazy.

"So Katie, we are going to watch Scream, I hope you're not scared" Rocky said.

"No of course not" I lied. Oh geez I hated scary movies. Ross saw the scared look on my face.

"Hey, don't worry it'll be fine, I'm here" He reassured. I smiled. As the movie went on everything was going well it got intense and some deformed face came on the screen. I screamed loudly and jumped into Ross' arms. He wrapped them around me. The movie hand finished and I pulled away from Ross.

"Okay that was pretty scary" Riker said.

"You think?" Ross said.

"Okay I should get going" I said.

"Wait Katie!" Ross bursted and ran to the garden.

"Erm is he okay?"

"Yeah, there's something we need to say to you" Rydel said.

"What is it?"

"Ross loves you, he fell for you at open mic, he has planned something for you, in the garden" Riker explained.

"Ross loves me, holy what, Ross loves me!" I thought. My heart was fangirling like usual.

"But" I broke off.

"GO!" They shouted in unison. I laughed and went into the garden. The wind hit me hard. Lights hung up around the fences. A mini picnic in the middle with Ross standing there looking at me. I walked slowly to Ross.

"Why did you do all of this for me?" I asked.

"Because I love you"

"I know, your brothers and sister told me"

"They can't keep anything to themselves, so I plan this for us"

"It's beautiful"

"Thanks" He replied he grabbed my hand and took me to the picnic. We sat down and just messed around.

"You know, ever since I heard your voice I just fell in love, it's gorgeous, just like you are" Ross said. I blushed and grinned. He smiled and began to lean in. So did I. Our lips met in the middle, like in fairytales everything was perfect. I pulled away.

"Hey, I forgot to say, I love you too" I said. He grinned like a child.

"I love you so much more"


End file.
